<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Docile Imposter by DanPlanTrio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693344">The Docile Imposter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanPlanTrio/pseuds/DanPlanTrio'>DanPlanTrio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, As you might have noticed, Boi Memes I'm Sorry Guys, Cyan Is The Bestest Doctor, Don't Judge My Stupidity Please, Go Check Them Out :), Head Injury, Health? More Like H E L T H, I Need It As An Excuse, I suck at tagging, I'm Making Tags As I Need Them, I'm Sorry, Injury, Inspired by lighthouse_at_sea's Loyalties, Parental Cyan, Probably Inaccurate Health Facts, Yellow Is Pretty Chill Considering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanPlanTrio/pseuds/DanPlanTrio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another kill, nothing he hadn't done before. How did something so simple go so horribly wrong? Black the lights, sneak up on Blue and slit his throat. He didn't account for a clumsy move from Purple to turn his world around.</p><p>Or</p><p>Yellow gets hit in the head by a box and can't remember anything, only tidbits about humans and, considering he's surrounded by them, (I'd say on account of bad luck) all the horrible things they were supposed to do to imposters like him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyan &amp; Yellow (Among Us), No Romantic Relationship(s), White &amp; Yellow (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Plan Gone Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heeeeyyyyyyy guuuysssss. Long time no see?... Sorry for being dead to the world for so long, I found some more inspiration to write though!! Many thanks to lighthouse_at_sea for permission to use ideas for this story! Stay Sharp!<br/>Peace Out<br/>DanPlanTrio<br/>Xxx</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Among Us, but I love playing it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His tablet screen reflected off his helmet, finger pressing on a lightning bolt icon. A few seconds later, a small whirr could be heard, then the lights went out, their fluorescent shine dimming to extremely low levels. He was fine, Imposters don't have problems like bad night vision anyways. He heard a sound of shock from his prey, and unsheathed his knife. It was a trusty thing, and he'd taken down many a crew with it only.</p><p>He closed the storage doors and locked onto his target, they stood at the wires, looking round uncertainly, before starting to move towards him. Yellow cracked a smile, his mouth opening just under his visor and letting his tongue loll out slightly. As he readied his knife to slice and dice his target, a yelp and a shout of "Watch out below!" broke his concentration.</p><p>He hadn't realised there was another person in here! By the sound of it, it was Purple who had shouted, and he looked up to his left. His eye widened, a huge crate hurtled down at him, on a crash course with his face. Time seemed to slow down as he turned to move back the way he came, but he knew already that he was too slow. It made contact and his grip on his knife slipped, sending it skittering across the floor and clanging into the wall near the corner.</p><p>The damage was instant, his helmet crumpled inwards slightly from the force, he fell backwards, back hitting the wall as the box fell to the right of him. His body immediately started trying to repair itself, not bothering to move the jostled pieces of his brain back, preferring to leave them where they were. Blood slid down his visor as the helmet returned to normal, his exterior is a lot more durable than his insides, basic imposter knowledge.</p><p>The last things he saw were the lights flickering on, Purple standing on top of a pile of boxes, his hands over his mouth and Blue kneeling at his side, his wires abandoned, before he passed out from the searing pain.</p><p>-Purple PoV-</p><p>He was in storage with Blue when the lights went out. Blue, last he saw, was fixing some old wiring, and he was searching crates for some new cable, the old stuff would have to be thrown into garbage disposal. When the lights flickered off, he was moving a pretty heavy box, like what the heck was even in this thing. It was pure luck he hadn't fallen yet.. Is what he would have said if his foot hadn't got caught on some string and the box flown out of his hands.</p><p>He shouted "Watch out below!" Hoping against hope that Blue hadn't moved, a box like that would probably crush someones skull. Oohhh why did he think that? Now he felt like throwing up. A few seconds later, he heard a sickening <em>CRUNCH </em>and his face paled. His hands were sweaty and wouldn't stop shaking and his eyes tried to pierce the thick darkness that blanketed him. Surely it just hit... something not blue and alive.</p><p>He was brought out of his fear by the lights returning, and nearly threw up at what he saw. Yellow was leant against the wall, box next to him and his head blearily lifting up for a second and looking around. But the worst thing... His helmet was caved in and blood was dripping down his face. It was the only sound, like a tap dripping water. So innocent, but the amount of blood made this <em>so much worse.</em></p><p>Purple lifted his hands to cover his mouth, even if his helmet was in the way, and his legs trembled. He saw Blue rushing over to Yellow in thinly veiled panic and Yellow's head dropping to rest on his chest. H-he.. That w-was his fault.. He dropped that box on Yellow...</p><p>Tears ran down his face, and he wanted so badly to remove his helmet and rub them away. He wanted <em>so many things</em> in that moment. He wanted his bed. He wanted to be home. He wanted to throw up in garbage disposal and he wanted to<em> stop looking at Yellow as hisheadcavedinandtheblood<strong>ohsomuchblood.</strong></em></p><p>Blue was holding Yellow by the shoulders, keeping him stable as he turned to look at Purple.</p><p>"Get Cyan."</p><p>Two words were all Purple needed. He nodded, climbed down, and rushed out of the room as fast as he could. Red and White were relaxing in the cafeteria, having completed their tasks, and called after him as he skidded to a stop at medbay. Time felt like it couldn't go faster and at that moment his lunch decided to pay a visit. He swallowed it and focused on Cyan, who turned from where he was sorting out samples.</p><p>"Purple? What are yo-"</p><p>"Y-Yellow, i-in s-stor-rage." He could hardly get a full sentence out, but Cyan seemed to understand just fine, as he booked it down the hall, also ignoring the calls of a confused Red and White.</p><p>Purple stayed behind, ripped his helmet off and was insanely glad he found a bucket. He got himself a cup of water and swilled out his mouth, eyes pricking with tears. It was his fault, oh my gosh <em>he did that.</em> He curled up on a bed and fell asleep, head full of images of Yellow, and <em>all that blood</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Waking Up Sucks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thought you guys might like to know that that first chapter only took around 45 minutes, to think of any write how I wanted it! Normally I write half, forget about it, and come back when it's nearly deleted thinking "Aw frick, why didn't I do it earlier?" so good for me I guess! Anyways, enjoy guys! Stay Sharp!<br/>Peace Out<br/>DanPlanTrio<br/>Xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, he wasn't sure what was happening. He wasn't sure of a lot actually, where he was, how he was, <strong>who</strong> he was. All he knew was that his head hurt like hell and he was laying on something.. soft. Almost like moss, but less.. organic. That made no sense at all, but it was what he was going with. He was about to get up, when he heard someone moving about nearby. His body tensed, the presence didn't seem familiar <strong><em>at all.</em></strong></p>
<p>It was making strange noises, though he could somehow tell what they said. Something about boxes and yellow. Like the color? He guessed so, but the way they said it made him think otherwise The talking quieted down and he peeked his eye open, staring up at a white ceiling, bright.. Sun boxes? Were above him. He wasn't sure what to call them, they looked as if someone had captured the sun and put it in a box. So that'l have to do for a name.</p>
<p>Actually sitting up without alerting the thing in the room with him was tricky, but he managed to do it anyway, using his arm to push himself upwards. Shuffling backwards, he was met with a wall, and, looking down at the moss-like thingy he was on, well it confused him to no end.</p>
<p>He was.. Yellow? His skin didn't look right, and it was baggy and felt like nothing he'd ever felt before. In his confusion over his form he hadn't noticed the thing look over at him and approach the squishy patch of moss. He saw a blue figure sit down on something next to him, and his head snapped up. It flared in pain and he cried out, reaching up to cover his face.</p>
<p>"It's okay Yellow, you had quite the hit on the head. You feeling okay?" The figure spoke softly, in a language that he understood but didn't <em>know</em>. When the pain stopped, mostly, he looked up at the figure talking to him. It looked.. familiar.. Wait. He remembered these things. T-they. <strong>This was a</strong> <strong>h-human</strong>. After his little revelation, he let out a yelp and tumbled backwards off the moss and shuffled under another patch.</p>
<p>The figure jumped up in surprise, which only frightened him further, leading to him squishing himself to the wall and curling up, arms over his head in a display of defence. He saw blue boots in a small slit of his vision and curled further in on himself, whining. The human (who <em>hadn't attacked </em><em>himyet</em><strong><em>why? </em></strong>) kneeled down and peered underneath, holding both his hands up, empty.</p>
<p>He trembled and watched in confusion as his species' sworn enemy displayed caring caution towards him. His light shaking stopped and he made a small confused noise before peering out from behind his arms. The <strike>figure</strike> <strong>human</strong> watched, and made no moves towards him, while he slowly uncurled and backed out from under the moss patch. For a second, he just sat on the floor, wondering what was going on.</p>
<p>He built up enough courage to peek over the moss and was confronted with the blue human who looked lower, like he was sitting on the floor too. At least he didn't look so big anymore. It brought it's hand up and moved it from side to side. Some type of greeting, perhaps? He decided to copy it and was rewarded when it made a.. happy noise. Yep, that was a happy noise. The word <em>chuckle </em>came to mind.</p>
<p>It talked again, "Hello Yellow, how are you feeling? You may have some memory loss, but that's normal for these situations." It addressed him as Yellow again, so he decided to ask. Well, he didn't remember the words so he pointed to himself, tilting his head. The light hitting it's helmet made it slightly see-through, and he could see it's face drop into a frown. He whimpered and ducked his head down again, until it was low enough that he could see over, but that was it.</p>
<p>The human sighed and spoke again, "You're Yellow, do you remember?" Yellow, for that was who he assumed he was, shook his head, and attempted to copy the word. it could be useful, in what situations he wouldn't know. His voice was croaky and his pronunciation far from perfect, but it was close enough to compare.</p>
<p>"Y-Yello." The blue human looked slightly worried, but replied with a smile, "Yes, you're Yellow. Yell-ow. I'm Cyan. Can.. Can you say Cyan?" Yellow tilted his head again and tried.</p>
<p>"Sa-sayen." He noticed that he didn't use his Imposter mouth, instead using what he assumed was another mouth to say human words. It was weird, but didn't feel too different so he was okay with it, he just hoped his Imposter mouth was still there. The figure nodded his head, "Almost, but it was close enough. Do you remember anything Yellow? From before you woke up?"</p>
<p>Yellow squinted, thinking hard, there were no memories of the Before-He-Woke-Up so he.. Well he was going to shake his head, but decided to try and speak.</p>
<p>"No." The figure didn't respond, too busy looking at him. He could see the human frown, wait it was Sayen wasn't it, and he copied. Sayen opened his mouth, like he was going to say something, but closed it instead. Eventually, after a few seconds of curios staring, he got up slowly, "Can you stay here for me please? Yellow?"</p>
<p>Yellow nodded and scooted backwards until he could lean his back on the wall, and watched the human get something from a box. It was inside another box, kinda, which seemed stupid to Yellow. Why use one box to put other boxes in? Granted the big box had a side missing where the other boxes were but still?</p>
<p>His musing about boxes were interrupted when <strike>the h</strike> Sayen came back with a black box in his hand, it was small and he flipped a part of it out to the side and pointed the front at Yellow. He did something to it, and a red eye appeared. Wait, not an eye, a light. It was blinking at him, was it a <em>weapon? </em>It didn't do anything to hurt him, and neither had Sayen so far so, against his Imposter instincts, he didn't do anything against it.</p>
<p>Sayen was quiet a few seconds, "Yellow, I'm going to make a few expressions, can you copy them for me please?" Yellow tilted his head, and croaked out,</p>
<p>"Ecspresons?"</p>
<p>Sayen hit himself with his hand in the face? Why did he do that, <em>why would you do that it hurts? </em></p>
<p>"When you move your face in certain ways so people know what you're feeling. Look, I'll show you, I just need you to copy them, okay?" Yellow nodded at the confirmation and watched Sayen's face intently. He did the frown again, Yellow was pretty sure it was a bad thing, but he copied it anyways. He then copied a few other.. ecspresons he didn't know the names of.</p>
<p>"one last one and we'll be done, okay?" Yellow copied that too, it seemed like 'yes' was an important word.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>The last one was, different, to say the least. It felt, nice when he looked at it. Sayen held it for a few seconds before letting it drop and motioning with his hand for Yellow to copy it. It was a simple upturning of the human mouth. Well, it seemed simple enough anyways, before he tried to do it. He couldn't get his human mouth to turn up like that. But maybe...</p>
<p>He felt his Imposter mouth form a slit under his visor and open slightly, turning upwards like Sayen's had. He smiled wider and more of his teeth were on display, but when he turned to Sayen, it dropped completely. He realised that, while he <em>was </em>an Imposter, Sayen <em>wasn't</em> and <em>oh my god he just showed his <strong>Impostermouth</strong>infrontofa<strong>humanwhydidheDOTHAT? </strong></em>They stared at each other for a solid minute, before Yellow cried out and backpedaled into the wall, <em>nowhere to go</em>, and hugged his knees, resting his head on them.</p>
<p>There was complete and utter silence, you could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. It was broken by the soft taps of boots on the floor, and Yellow's whimper of fear and regret. Why did he think this human was different? It was a <strong><em>human</em></strong>, of all things. All they did was <em>take</em> and <strong>destroy</strong> and <em><strong>KILL</strong></em> and, and.. Nothing happened, Sayen hadn't hurt him, not before his smile, and certainly not yet. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, firm but not harmful. Yellow looked up slightly, just enough to see Sayen's face.</p>
<p>He could see through it clearly, and there was no ill intent behind the look he was given, it was of sympathy and kindness. Sayen gave his shoulder a pat before getting up, his words were spoken softly, and for that Yellow was thankful.</p>
<p>"I will be back in a little while, the door will be shut so nobody comes in, and I can leave you alone for a while if you need that." Before Sayen walked out the room and shut the door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Emergency Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aye! 3rd chapter is here guys, girls, and everything inbetween! Don't forget to comment, I care about reading those ya know! Love you all! Stay Sharp!<br/>Peace Out<br/>DanPlanTrio<br/>Xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Cyan's PoV-</p>
<p>As soon as the door closed, he leaned on it and sighed, bringing his hand to his face and rubbing his helmet a bit. Not like it did anything, but it was a familiar action and it helped calm him down. He didn't look it, but the whole time he was in there, from when Yellow woke up, god was he nervous. It was, strange to see Yellow wake up and jump away like that, he used to be pretty stoic and unmovable, but <em>that</em>. That was.. <em>pure <strong>terror</strong>.</em> When he turned round and saw Yellow was awake, the way he looked down at himself, almost confused? It made so much more sense now. Cyan sighed and shook his head, he still had the camera, but.. Should he tell the others? What was he <em>thinking</em>? Of <em>course</em> he should! They would find out soon enough anyway.</p>
<p>Yellow was an Imposter.</p>
<p>It was something else, that feeling, when Yellows face split open and <em>those huge teeth</em>. They could have ripped him to shreds, but they <em>didn't</em>. That's the important part, they didn't tear through his flesh and destroy him. Yellow didn't even <em>attempt</em> to attack him, hiding away like some.. <em>Some scared and cornered animal. </em>So.. Cyan wasn't sure what to think at the moment. All he knew was that he had to tell the other's about this. Maybe he could bring them round? Of course, there were going to be a few problems, one being that most of the crew had never faced an Imposter before. Keyword, <strong>most</strong>, Red, White and Green all knew the devastation Imposters could do to a crew. They won't let Yellow live, not without proof of his innocence right now.</p>
<p>Problem two is that, while they had never met one before, the crew was told about Imposters. A little about their habits of looking like crew members and ability to sabotage, but mostly about the dangers of Imposters. The way they <em>kill without remorse and attack innocent crewmates, hunting for fun until</em> <strong><em>there'snooneleft. </em></strong>That's the knowledge they had. That's<em> all</em> they had, about Imposters. No one knew anything about them, really. But this, this could be a chance to see what they're really like without the killing! A way to bond with one and maybe, maybe Yellow could protect the crew from other Imposters. This could be a huge breakthrough!</p>
<p>Cyan could feel his science brain going one hundred miles per hour at all the ideas and plans that could happen in the future. But he was a crewmate first and foremost, so he had to tell the other's. Show them the video. Tell them about Yellow, how he must have been hiding among them for so long, waiting for a chance to strike. But he could do it, he <em>would</em> do it. They wouldn't eject Yellow, and he would make sure of it. He began walking down the hallway, fingering the camera in his grip. The rest of the crew were lounging in the cafeteria, finished with their tasks. It was only a few hours since Yellow was admitted, curiously shorter then he would have thought.</p>
<p>The banter and chatting quieted down as he came to a stop at the doorway, his crewmates turning to look at him. He cleared his throat and prepared to speak.</p>
<p>"Well.. He woke up a little while ago, but.. He doesn't remember anything. He had a bit of a freak out when he saw me, and it took a while for him to become calm, so I would advise against going in there for now." He flipped the camera open and closed, and a few people noticed it. Brown pointed to it and spoke up.</p>
<p>"Cyan, what's the camera for? Don't tell us you're gonna film a documentary? If you are, man I'm out. You know how Purple's turned out." A couple of people chuckled; it was a while back, near the start of their journey. Purple decided to make a documentary-esk video about the crew and their journey so far. It... Didn't turn out too well. In a funny way. He guessed.</p>
<p>Cyan rubbed the back of his neck and spat out a forced laugh, "No, no I'm not. It's, well, I.." He knocked the palm of his hand against his visor, sighing, and a few people glanced at each other. "I-I think it's better if you see for yourself, really. But. You guys have to promise me not to do anything... Rash, after I show you this. Okay?" A couple nodded and the rest let out various words of agreement. Red looked suspicious but decided to agree too.</p>
<p>He connected the camera to a large screen mostly reserved for group meetings (or in some cases, movie night!) and found the video. Grabbing the remote, he steeled himself for whatever would happen next, sitting near the medbay exit, and clicked play. The first few seconds were of him explaining to Yellow what expressions were, which shocked most of the crewmates. Yellow didn't even remember what expressions were?</p>
<p>When Yellow started copying them though, was when some people got curious. Brown and Orange were leaning forwards in their seats, and he could see Red, White and Green whispering to each other. You see, in the video, if Yellow squinted or frowned, or did any movement that would affect his eyes, the visor on his helmet <em>also moved</em>. Like it was <strong>acting as his eyes</strong>, or eye.</p>
<p>Cyan sucked in a short breath as he realised what was coming up, and everyone quieted and stared at the screen. They saw Yellow's visor squint in concentration, then a small black line appeared under it. It widened into a mouth, the edges tilting up into a terrifying smile, full of jagged teeth. Most crewmates, including Pink, Green and Purple, gasped. Yellow looked up at the screen and the 'smile' fell. Everybody (except for Cyan) looked to be in various states of shock when Yellow cried out and backpedaled into the wall. It didn't attack Cyan? Why?</p>
<p>The video cut out on the scene nobody expected to see; Yellow hugging his knees and hiding his face. The <em>Imposter</em> was doing that, not the crewmate that <strong>could have died</strong> anytime in that room, <em><strong>the Imposter! </strong></em>Cyan tensed up when nobody said anything, most likely couldn't find the words. He heard angry-sounding footsteps coming his way, and yelped when Red lifted him off his chair with the front of his suit.</p>
<p>He was fuming, but couldn't think of anything valid to say. In the end, he just growled, "Where is <em>it</em> now? Can't have it running loose on the ship." Cyan calmed himself and replied quietly.</p>
<p>"He's still in medbay, like I said earlier." Red scoffed.</p>
<p>"You know they can use the vents, right? Or did you ignore that too? I know what an Imposter can do to a crew, if something,<em> anything</em>, happens, you'll pay for it.<strong> Got that?</strong>" Cyan nodded, and was dropped into his seat. The other crewmates were silent. Blue got up and left the room, everyone stared at him questioningly. It wasn't until he came back in with a knife that people freaked out a little.</p>
<p>White jumped up and slowly moved towards him, eyes locked on the weapon, "Where did you get that?"</p>
<p>Blue looked up, face hardened with anger. "It was in storage, on the floor. When Yellow got hit, I heard something skidding across the floor. Guess it was his." He fell silent for a second as everyone processed this. They all came to the same realisation, though only Brown said anything, "He... was going to kill you..."</p>
<p>Blue nodded, hands shaking, but not from rage. Cyan could see the glint of tears under his helmet. "I think he was going to... kill me, but Purple, you were there too. He mustn't have known and got surprised. You dropped the box and he was done for." He got quieter and quieter, before trailing off entirely.</p>
<p>The weight of the situation was broken by noise in the hall. Heads whipped round, locking onto Yellow, having opened the door somehow, peering round the corner, his eye wide.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Second Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to MysticDoodle for commenting! It means a lot to me. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! It's quite a lot longer than the other's, I couldn't find a good place to end it. Anyways, do with this what you will, I'm tired, and it's half 10, so night! Stay Sharp!<br/>Peace Out<br/>DanPlanTrio<br/>Xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doors shut behind Sayen, and Yellow was left alone in the room. He waited a few minutes, just to see if Sayen would come back, then immediately scolded himself for it. He probably left him for dead, or maybe he was <em>gettingtheothercrewmates<strong>ohgod. </strong></em>They were going to come back and <em>hewas<strong>trapped</strong>inthisroom</em>. They were <em>gonnakillhimoh<strong>why</strong>didhe<strong>trusthim?</strong></em></p><p>His breathing quickened and he shook his head, no. Sayen wouldn't do that to him, right? He.. taught him things. Granted, it was literally like, 3 things, but still. It was easy for baby Imposters to bond with parental figures. Since he woke up, he acted more like a child then an adult, so it made sense he would be a little clingy. But he was thinking of Sayen like a <strong>parental figure</strong>. It was a <strong><em>human</em></strong>! That he'd only known for a <em>little while</em>! Like a <em>really</em> little while. What was wrong with him?</p><p>He could sense lots of others, probably humans, not far away, and Sayen was with them. '<em>No, noooo you will not go after him no. That's bad, bad</em> <em>Yellow</em>'. The impulse was there though, and that was enough proof. Yup, Sayen was now his unofficial parent. Great. Well, since he had time, he might as well check out the room.</p><p>There were a few other moss patches around, growing against the wall, and sun boxes lit up the roof. They left strange squiggles in his eye if he stared for too long, so he turned his attention away from them. A strange pad was on the floor, a green circle with a silver ring around it. It was <em>shiny</em>. He walked over to it, attempting to move it. Pushing on it didn't seem to work, so he stepped onto it, hoping to somehow pry of the silver ring.</p><p>He shivered as a cold sensation swept over his feet. Looking down revealed a green checkered ring moving up his body. Yellow yelped and shuffled off the platform, a weapon perhaps? The ring vanished and he tilted his head to one side, confused. Weren't weapons supposed to hurt? What was it then, if not a weapon? He placed a foot on it, nothing happened. Placing his full weight on it and standing in the centre set it off.</p><p>He felt the cold feeling again, but this time, when he saw the ring he didn't move. It reached his head and started going back down again. As it reached his feet it disappeared, and the green circle turned red. He jumped off and crouched down, tapping it a little. It did nothing, and it remained a solid red. Looking past it, Yellow caught sight of a screen, it showed something on it.</p><p>Tiptoeing past the circle, like it would jump up and get him any second, he stared at the screen. His mind tried to make sense of the words, and there were some he could understand, though few and far between. There was a large box on one side that said E-R-R-O-R. Spelling it out, he tested the word.</p><p>"Error." It sounded.. weird, the back of his human throat hummed. It tickled, huh. Humans were strange. On the left there was a red, checkered crewmate.</p><p>"Un-unon enity? Unkown etity? Mmmm." He rolled the words around in his mouth, testing out different ways of saying them. It was a trouble for his human mouth to pronounce all the letters in order at once. '<em>How do humans </em>do<em> this all the time?'</em></p><p>He soon got distracted again by what looked like see-through tubes. They held blue liquid, although one was red. Yellow had no idea what they were for, but they looked important so he didn't mess with them. The only other interesting thing was a small chain. It had a small silver circle on it, and it looked like it could be opened, though Yellow had no idea how. The only thing that made it <em>super interesting,</em> was that it was <em>shiny</em>.</p><p>He was almost drooling at the thought. Shiny things were great! They looked so cool and... well that was it really, so Yellow wasn't sure why he loved them so much, but it didn't really matter. He gently picked it up and held it in the light. It was very pretty, but what was it's purpose? He would have to ask Sayen.</p><p>Speaking of Sayen, Yellow was missing him. It hadn't been too long had it? He glanced over at the doors, <em>'I wonder if I could open them?' </em>He though so at first, and when he got closer it was apparent that there wasn't anything stopping him. He grabbed at the crack between them, squeezing his fingers in. They became longer, turning a black color, and shaped themselves around the door. They ended up like claws, and were strong enough to open the doors easily.</p><p>Yellow grunted as he pried the door open, it was very quiet though, and the door itself made little noise. When he couldn't push them any further, he looked up and was greeted with an empty hallway. His hands went back to normal, and he heard talking coming from his right. There were more voices than he could handle, so he settled for peeking round the corner.</p><p>He saw another crewmate and saw something<em> shiny</em> in it's grip. Sayen was there too! He was sat nearest to Yellow, but there was no way to get his attention without alerting the others. He didn't want to do that right now. Instead he tuned into what the other one was saying, though he wasn't sure what color it was.</p><p>"...storage, on the floor. When Yellow got... heard something skidding... Guess it was his." He missed a few words because of the distance, but he heard his name, and a place called storage, which hurt to think about for some reason.</p><p>"He... was going to kill you..." <strong>What! </strong>Who was 'he'? His name was the only one mentioned, it couldn't have been him right? Surely not? He was with Sayen, but it... could have been the Before-He-Woke-Up times...</p><p>"I think... kill me, but Purple, you were there... He... got surprised... dropped the box and he was done for." Yellow's brain was running faster than he could comprehend. <em>'I-I think they're talking about... me...' </em><strong>He</strong> was the one that was going to kill the other one. His eye widened in confusion as it dawned on him. His grip on the chain loosened and it fell to the floor with a <em>clink</em>.</p><p>Everyone's heads turned towards him, he stared for a second, before ducking his head back. Yellow's breath was going faster than ever, and he was feeling lightheaded. He fell against the wall and slid down, grasping at his head and pressing his forehead against his trembling knees. He needed to calm down, <em>(what was happening to him? What was this?) </em>he needed to hide, <em><strong>he needed Sayen.</strong></em></p><p>His senses were in overdrive, and he could hear the stomp of boots coming towards him, but he recognised them. <em>'Sayen thank god. Oh Sayen I'm sorry.' </em>He felt two arms wrap around him and he fell forward into them, knowing he was safe. He wasn't sure what he was apologising for, but it was just in his head. He felt a hand patting his helmet, and his mild shaking stopped, his breaths evened out and he opened his eye.</p><p>"Hey. It's okay." A soothing and familiar voice calmed him softly, "It's okay." He was relaxing into Sayen's arms when he heard another set of boots come towards them. Yellow squirmed and keened in worry. <em>There was someone else coming. </em>Sayen kept on patting him <em>'Could he not hear the noises? Can you not hear them?' </em>He saw Sayen turn towards the person, who had stopped by the door, just out of his line-of-sight. A quiet and unfamiliar voice spoke,</p><p>"Is he okay?" Sayen turned back to him, a worried glance over and he turned back, nodding to the person.</p><p>"I think he'll be okay, it was probably a shock, seeing so many people at once like that." The person peered around the corner, and looked at him with curious eyes. He did the hand thing that Sayen did at first. Yellow was brave enough to return it. He was now sure it was a greeting. His fear wasn't as great with this one, it just didn't seem... harmful. And anyways, he had Sayen here to protect hi- he meant, he had Sayen here to protect. Can't protect someone if you were scared.</p><p>"I'm White, it's nice to meet you Yellow." <strike>It</strike> White was very quiet, he could tell. He decided to speak, it was better to train his human mouth to talk properly anyway.</p><p>"White." He was happy, when he said 'White' it sounded just like White did! Yes! He was finally getting the hang of it! White smiled under his helmet, and Yellow felt nice inside. He followed up with a simple but polite,</p><p>"Hi." He did another little wave, and shifted, crossing his legs for a comfier position. Sayen sat down next to him. White chuckled,</p><p>"You're pretty cute for an Imposter." Yellow squawked in embarrassment, and his cheeks felt weird. They felt like they got warmer, and he hid his face, butting his head against Sayen's arm. White was silent, then laughed,</p><p>"I think he likes you, Cyan. Did you see that though?" He felt Sayen nod, poking his helmet. It got annoying quickly, so he sat up again. Sayen snickered. <em>'What was he laughing at? What are you laughing at?'</em></p><p>"Yellow, your cheeks are red!" He let out a little giggle. White was holding back his laughter though. "You're blushing!" Yellow remembered enough to know that it wasn't a bad thing, and let out a giggle of his own. This was all tiring him out, between exploring the room, he should really ask for a name, seeing everyone else and what happened after he woke up.</p><p>It was hard work doing all of that. He saw a glint on the floor and picked it up, the chain! He let out a little chittering noise, causing the other two to become silent as they watched him. He took no interest in them, preferring to admire the object, his eye shining with delight.</p><p>He slumped to the side, leaning on Sayen, and yawned. It was his Imposter mouth that opened, his teeth gleaming in the light. His singular eye drooped slightly, and before anyone could do anything, he drifted off. Content to just rest on Sayen, and comfortable in the presence of White, finally able to rest after everything that had happened.</p><p>He was happy just existing right now, and that was fine with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>